


A trip to Europe

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Black Veil Brides, Celebrity Fanfiction, Real Life Fanfiction
Genre: ANR, BVB Imagines, Breasts, Erotica, F/M, Kink, Kinky, Romance, adult nursing relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His breath, warm and gentle,<br/>Stirred my eyelashes, his lips dragging down along my cheek bone.<br/>Pressing a light kiss against my chin, he rested his head against my chest, his eyes half closed.</p><p>I felt light headed, a swirl of emotion dancing in my belly.<br/>He was so attractive, his stormy gray-blue eyes, his full lips,<br/>the rich depth of his voice,</p><p>But he made me feel nervous,<br/>he made me feel inadequate,</p><p>I was sure he wouldn't have put up with me if the omen had not forced us together.<br/>I knew he loved her, more than me,<br/>No,<br/>A love more real than with me. I couldn't blame him, she was so beautiful and kind.</p><p>If only.<br/>Thank you, for accepting our prophecy, my love. I'm sorry I stole you from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A trip to Europe

_His hands trailing down her back,_

_Her fingers whispering up his chest,_  
 _Angry kisses,_  
 _The brunt of the storm,_  
 _The peace during the aftermath,_  
 _I don't love you,_  
 _I don't hate you._  
 _Just kidding._  
 _Damn,_  
 _I hate you so much._

His breath flooded her mouth, so close his lashes tickled her eyebrow.  
She shifted irritably, the line of her body squashed against his hard muscled torso.  
Jewelry and other accessories jangled and clinked as he moved, so over decorated they poked and jabbed against her uncomfortably. His arms, shoulders and chest were inscribed with strange tattoos, crawling all the way up to his neck.  
Looking up, she was greeted with a scowl. He crinkled his face, his hard, slate gray eyes stormy with annoyance.  
She returned his glare, curling her lip in a snarl. "Stop being a diva," She snapped under her breath. He flinched, looking away with a furious hiss.  
"Stop calling me that." He muttered.  
"Stop being one." She retorted.

He gritted his teeth, his jawline flexing against her forehead. She drew in a deep breath, feeling her chest swell in the small space. After a heartbeat, she forced herself to relax, tilting her head up to brush his cheek with her nose.  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled. He shifted, turning his head to lightly press his lips on her forehead.  
"It's okay."

Andy shuffled around, adjusting against her. They were still clothed, but were lying down; she had to support a lot of his weight, curled unintentionally in a sensual position against him.  
They lay in a cushioned bed, in a nearly coffin-sized room. It vaguely reminded of the tiny sleeping places that were in Asian hotels or something, only decorated in frilly, porn movie fabrics and things.  
The stink of lavender, rose and other stupid stuff hung in the air, trying to 'set the mood.' Two or three small drawers near her left was driven into the wall; they had condoms and lubricant in them.

She was getting tired and sore, having been in the chamber for some time. She had her arms stiffly wrapped around his shoulders and neck, starkly aware of every breath he breathed in, his heart beat thundering against the base of her ribcage. His arms were digging into the small of her back, uneven and uncomfortable under both of their combined weights. They were in a Cupid's Chamber, apart of some weird European experiment that was featuring several randomly paired couples.  
She had no idea who the hell Andy was, and had not bothered telling him her name. Andy was under the assumption that _she_ had something to do with this, and had hounded her with questions early on.

This was the fourth time she had been stuck with him.  
Her holding room was private and much bigger than this, and had a window that looked over into the wing where her real boyfriend was, who was a transgendered man who had kept his former name, Jesse. He had been paired up with someone else.  
She missed him with every breath she took.

According to Andy, he already had a girlfriend as well. Whatever the experiment was, it was not taking any note of former couples and mates, rearranging them with strangers for whatever bizarre, inhumane reason.  
Andy's acrid, strange scent seemed to be everywhere, laced with her own. His face so close, she could accidentally kiss him if she turned her head. She _had_ did that once, on their second meeting together. They had been mortified, but not angry. It was scary on the first two nights, both clinging to each other in fear, claustrophobic and wondering if they were going to get crushed by the close fitted walls. Now, after a third and fourth night, they just couldn't stand each other.

Andy was studying the freckles on her shoulder, his expression brooding. His chest heaved in her arms as he sighed, his eyes flicking up briefly to catch her gaze. "C'mon, let's switch." He suggested in a murmur. "I'm sleepy, and I don't wanna squish you."  
She nodded, apprehension clenching her belly. Switching around was hard and awkward to do, after four nights of experience. She let Andy pull her up with him as he sat half way up; the chamber was just tall enough to maneuver around in.  
He carefully slid around her, snaking his torso passed hers to take her place. Shuffling around, reorganizing their legs, they made themselves comfortable; she sunk down, flopping across his chest.  
He was a lot less comfortable than the mattress.  
Andy relaxed beneath her, a shudder rippling through his body line as he settled into place. Incredibly, a quiet chuckle escaped his throat. "You made the bed warm."

"You dick." She snorted. Men were idiots. Laughter lit up Andy's face, but the amusement faded from his eyes after a few heart beats.  
"Yeah, I kinda am." He conceded.  
After a moments pause, the conversation crumbling away, she rested her head on his chest, her thoughts wandering. Jesse had warm green eyes, with brown hair and blonde fringes. Jesse had a higher pitched voice, with glasses that fit perfectly on his face. She had known Jesse for ages, even before when Jesse was a girl.

She loved Jesse, whatever Jesse identified himself to be.  
Long, blunted fingers gingerly brushing back her hair roused her out of her memories, making her eyes flutter open. Andy was gazing thoughtfully at her, his gray-blue gaze glimmering in the half light. He hesitated before continuing, squirming around beneath her. "I wonder what they want us to do...?" He wondered aloud, running his hand through her hair, his dull fingernails dragging against her scalp. She swallowed, unease worming under her skin.  
"I don't want to think about it." She responded, her thoughts flying to Jesse. Andy nodded, his memories most likely wandering to who ever his girlfriend was.  
"Maybe the holding room will have instructions or something." He muttered, sounding skeptical of his own words. He rolled his eyes, a familiar glint of frustration hardening his expression as he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

It seemed to only be a few heartbeats when she was jolted awake. There was shuffling and squirming, with Andy's breath huffing near her cheek. He grunted, his arms slinging around her back as he paused half way sitting up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
"What's going on?" She asked, still groggy from sleep. She ducked her head, feeling unease dancing in her stomach as his breath flooded into her mouth. He hesitated before replying, his eyes shifting around the chamber.  
"They're not sending us back to the holding rooms." Andy finally said. "They were supposed to send us back an hour ago."


End file.
